The Five Senses
by Zagury
Summary: Five Senses: Touch, Smell, Hearing, Sight and Sound. Each couple paired with a sense from the world of Harry Potter.
1. Smell: Luna and George

The smell of your breath. You really are intoxicating, my dear. I press my face into your stomach, inhaling all I can of you. You laugh and knot your hands into my flaming red hair. Your own wispy blonde falls around my shoulders in all its length. I kiss that spot on your neck, and you sigh.

I hold you closer, if that were possible. Your hair smells like you; your hair smells like home. Your breath is scented of mints and candy canes. I kiss you there, on your mouth, taking all of you into me. Your skin is cool as always, heated more because of me. I make you sweat.

And I like it.

The smell protruding from your body is just as poisonous as everything else. I can't think straight, even as I kiss you. But that didn't quite help the situation either. You push me back and grab my wrist. You close your eyes and breathe in deeply. I see you smile, even though you don't think I do. My body is covered in a sheen of sweat, just like yours. You press your face into my hair, and I wrap my arms around you. Your skin is much too inviting, and I kiss you there.

I see you smile again.

I need you now, so I wrap you up again and press my lips gently into your hair. Your hands keep moving, running along my shoulders, over my back and down my arms. My hot hands heat places on your skin as I keep them there. I lay you down on our bed, climbing on top of you.

You link your legs around my waist, and hold your arms in a small grip. Excitement is clear in your eyes, but you smile at me tenderly and touch my cheek. I can smell your hand so clearly. I kiss your palm and plunge into you, feeling you hot and wet and tight around me.

Your head falls back and your eyes roll into the back of your head. I almost think that they may never come back out. I give you my whole, filling you up as you totally complete me. Your breathing is rough, your chest rising and falling unevenly. I can't smell your breath over the smell of your arousal, but I know it is there. A moan escapes your lips; a grin of pleasure that forms after it is out. I fight for control, but you touch my pulse point on my neck, and that is the end.

You are my undoing.

I try not to collapse on top of you, but I want to be as close to you as I can. You know I cannot hurt you, so you let me lay on you, supporting myself with my arms. You smile at me, a tired look in your eyes. I kiss you, and your lips are so soft I want to make sure they are not silk.

You still have enough in you to sift your fingers through my hair. I throw more of the covers over you, burying my face into the crook of your neck. You whisper in my ear, your breath warm and inviting. I smile against your skin, and I know you feel me do so.

The smell of your breath, Luna. It smells like mint and candy canes. Your hair falls around my shoulders in a veil, and it smells like home. Your eyes shine at me in their old, tired way. Your lips stretch into a faint smile, the one that I have grown to love. You touch that pulse point on my neck and close your eyes.

I smile back at you, though you can't see me. I press my face into your stomach once more before you fall to sleep.


	2. Touch: Harry and Ginny

Your fingers linger just there, as they always do when we are alone. You trace circles on my stomach, though it does not bother me. Your raven black hair is soft between my fingers, your glasses cold against my skin. Your fingerprints seem to stay there forever. My stomach feels large, even though your child is just the size of a nargal now.

I laugh as you kiss me there, tickling me. You smile up at me, wrapping an arm around my body and hugging me close. Your touch is so invigorating, so strengthening and sweet. You pull the cotton of my shirt back down over my belly, smoothing your hand over the fabric.

I idly draw on the back of your neck, and you shudder into me at my touch. Your hands sink under my clothes as I bring you back to the surface and up to my lips again. I keep you together as you fall apart at my feet.

You moan at my skin against yours, at the pads of my fingers pressing gently on your neck. You bring your hand up to my chest, resting it there on my heart. I see you concentrate on the beat that lies underneath.

I press our hands together, palm on palm. I think of our blood flowing to that same spot at the same time. Into the center of our hands, singing to each other as they pass by, and maybe we transfer some of that beat into each other.

You bring my hand to your bare chest, my fingers spreading out against your heart. You smile at me, waiting, watching, and listening to what I will do next.

All I do is breathe.

You kiss my lips, softly, easily, with such a care. You think you might break me and the baby if you're too rough with us. Your mouth is tender and slow against mine. As simple as you're trying to be, you can't help bringing your hands into my hair.

Oh, Mr. Potter, how I love your hands just there.

Your fingertips draw lazy circles at the base of my neck. You purposely hit the spot there that makes me go weak at the knees. I moan the slightest, but I feel you grin against my mouth.

How you love to make me moan.

I finally turn my head away from you, letting you rest your head on my shoulder. You kiss the skin above my collarbone before you sigh. Your hand goes again to my stomach, the one that hasn't even begun to grow.

But your touch makes me shiver, nonetheless.

You kiss my shoulder once more before you fall asleep.


End file.
